Elizabeth's Primarina
Elizabeth's Primarina was the second Pokémon she obtained. She received it from Professor Kukui. History Elizabeth received Primarina from Professor Kukui after she had caught Rotom, her first Pokémon. Popplio's first battle was against a wild Caterpie. She won, but the next battles was not so lucky, against a Cottonee. Not knowing that Water types are weak to Grass types, Elizabeth thought Popplio was dead and that she had failed as a Trainer, which wasn't true as she was told that it was just fainted and took it to the Pokémon center. Some time later, Popplio evolved into Brionne and Elizabeth left it at Professor Kukui's Lab for a long time until Brionne is back, when she decided to have it in her party again and asked Rotom to send it to her. During a performance at the Enchanted Gym, Brionne suddenly evolved into Primarina, surprising everybody. It used its singing abilities at the end of the play, when all the actors sang together, to its advantage. In Two Primarina And A Popplio! Primarina was revealed to have fallen in love with Hydrous and produced an Egg with him. Personality and characteristics Primarina, as a Popplio, was friends with Elizabeth's Minccino from its hatching until its release, often playing together with stuffed animals. As a Brionne, it was relativley happy-go-lucky and blithe, clapping whenever Elizabeth achieves something like catching a Pokémon or winning a badge. As mentioned by Elizabeth, every time she looks at Primarina, she has a flashback of Cinccino, due to its association with it as a Minccino. As a Primarina, it appears to be a showoff and is very adventurous, eager to participate in any trip or activity Elizabeth happens to be doing at the moment. It likes doing midair twirls and jumping while battling, much like a ballerina. Best friends: Lepoprine. In Battle for Victory Primarina was elminated by the viewers for attacking Four with Sparkling Aria and then messing up the food for the baking challenge. Known moves * Pound * Bubble Beam * Sparkling Aria * Dazzling Gleam * Hydro Pump * Whirlpool Gallery Lana_Popplio_anime.png|As Popplio. Lana Brionne 2.png|As Brionne. Popplio Happy.jpg|Popplio meeting Elizabeth for the first time, Brionne the pop star pokemon.png|As a newly evolved Brionne Trainer Primarina.png Lana_Primarina_Sing.png Lana Popplio Bubble Beam.png|Using Bubble Beam as a Popplio Lana_Brionne_Bubble_Beam.png|Using Bubble Beam as Brionne. Lana Primarina Sparkling Aria.png|Using Sparkling Aria. Lana Primarina Surf.png|Using Surf. Lana Primarina Icy Wind.png|Using Icy Wind. Lana Primarina Aqua Jet.png|Using Aqua Jet. Lana Primarina Oceanic Operetta.png|Using Oceanic Operetta. Guzma Golisopod Throat Chop.png Trivia * It has been confirmed that Primarina can't breathe underwater due to being a mammal and must hold its breath underwater. This is also true of other Pokémon with lungs, such as ones based on mammals or reptiles like Dratini and Bubble Pop. * Primarina is the first Water Type Pokémon Elizabeth acquired on her journey. Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Category:Elizabeth's Pokemon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters Category:Mammals Category:Pokémon Storybook Series